


Stress Relief

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon was stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spiralicious. Happy Fandom Stocking!

Bon was stressed. There were several exams coming up and he felt overwhelmed. He wanted to become an Aria and Dragoon meister and that meant lots of studying.

Fortunately, his boyfriend was right there to keep him sane. Rin stepped towards him and nuzzled Bon's neck, promising to cook him a delicious lunch of his favorite foods. Bon sighed, feeling a little better, and wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin was an amazing cook and Bon loved his cooking.

"Thank you," Bon said. Food would help him recharge and focus. But first, he kissed Rin and focused on his boyfriend.


End file.
